


Jaded

by Ghcstej



Series: I always knew you’d be apart of the sky one day, but I never knew that day would come so soon. [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gun Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghcstej/pseuds/Ghcstej
Summary: Nicole’s hurting, the widow attack and Doll’s death haunt her, Will anyone care enough to listen?





	Jaded

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, this is my first work in the fandom so be gentle!

I sat on my couch, the gun in my hand feeling heavier every time I looked at it. 

I looked at door the one Waverly had just walked out of “I’ve gotta get back to the gang babe, I’m sorry.” She had said before leaving, you had told her you weren’t feeling right, that nothing had felt right since the widows attack, but she didn’t listen she never did, Instead of talking she wanted sex “let’s make you feel better baby.” She had whispered in my ear.

I wish I could believe that she loves me but I can’t, I know I’m just something to keep her from getting lonely, a quick fuck when she needs it. 

The whole gang thinks of me like that, just another flat foot to deal with, they don’t care the only one who ever listened was Dolls, but he’s gone now just like everything else good in this town. 

I put the barrel under my chin the cold tip sending a shiver down my spine, I take a deep breath my finger edging closer to the trigger. 

I close my eyes readying myself for the darkness that’s soon to come, I try to envision Waverly’s face just one last time, the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled, I smile one more time before finally pulling the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave me some suggestions for other stories I could write!


End file.
